Deja Vu
by KamiReign
Summary: Neil is with Tieria once again. And tieria decides to protect him this time.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by this stellar video…

You tube. com /watch?v=xYFyiv9IZe0

-Don't 4get to remove the spaces ^^

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

This time… I won't waste this given chance. I will protect Neil Dylandy, Lockon Stratos.

This might be unbelievable, but… Lockon… is w/ us right now. And looks like I'm the only one who knows about what happened in the past. That tragedy that caused us a disaster. And a pain to my heart. His Death. He died killing Ali Al-Saachez. Setsuna didn't make it, that's why he died along that ship that exploded. I'm in confusion right now. What happened? I… came back to the past w/ all of them, and with Lockon. I can't express in words how happy I am right now… Lockon, he's right here w/ me… and that's enough to make my life complete. "Tieria…?" I looked… and it's the old Allelujah. "Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Do I look bad?" I said in a teasing manner. "N-no… I mean your spacing out t-that's why." As always he's the same. Being shy and all… "Yeah… you look cute, don't worry"

That… voice…

"Oh lockon… what happened to your mission?"

"Oh? That? Simple as a cake! I defeated them all!"

"As expected from you."

Seeing them having a normal talk like this… It's, surreal.

"Looks like another meister will be arriving tomorrow. It's going to be interesting."

Lockon continued to talk. I stared at him… not even trying to blink.

"Tieria? Do I have dirt into my face?" 

"Ah… N-nothing."

I don't know if this happened because I'm an innovator… or because I want to see him so much. And even just once, I want to tell him that…

"Hehe… stop staring like that. But, if you want it so badly. I can't stop you."

That **I love him…**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Setsuna F. Seiei"

"I'm Lockon Stratos, nice to meet you."

I can't help to smile.

Seeing this young Setsuna makes me happy.

"Umm… have we met before?"

Setsuna was looking at me, so he really is asking me… Don't tell me-

"I don't….. think so. Why do you ask?"

"Because… you're like happy to see me."

So that's it… as I expected, I'm the only person who knows all about it.

"No… it's just you're still young to be a Meister. That's admirable of you."

I said. And Setsuna looked down.

He blushed…

"I agree… that's true… but you're still young. It's a waste if you will risk your life this early."  
>Lockon continued.<p>

I recall something like this line from him, and Setsuna will tell

"I decided… I'll bet my life on fighting. That's final…"

Like that. Well, nothing to be surprised of. After all… he's that kind of guy.

Lockon was shocked. It's like this is the first time he heard it.

Yes first for him… but the second time for me.

"That's so like you…"

"Eh?"

I said it loud w/out thinking.

Wow, I'm such a klutz.

I don't know what to say now but suddenly lockon placed his hand around me.

"He's Tieria Erde, he's weird but cute and kind. You'll get used to him."

Seriously. I forgot to introduce myself to Setsuna…

But… surely this time…

I will restart everything from the very beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone, lets do our best to defeat those enemies." Sumeragi Lee Noriega ordered.

"Setsuna f. Seiei, deru…"

"Kyrios beginning operation…"

"Lockon Stratos, Nerai utsuze!"

"Tieria Erde, Ittekimasu."

We fought altogether just like that time. The spirit of teamwork never left us. And with lockon, my strength will never vanish.

After the fight we returned to the ship.

"Good work guys…" Noriega-san smiled warmly.

"Well… that's because of our new young meister, Setsuna f. Seiei!"

Lockon patted Setsuna in the head.

"Hehehe~"

"Please stop that…"

"Eh? What a killjoy you are…"

Lockon smiled and Setsuna continued to blush.

I asked myself if this is real or if I'm just dreaming. It's like a movie that replayed from the very beginning. And I'm the one who was watching the entire story.

"TI-E-RIA…" lockon clung on me.

"Stop being all quiet and cool! Help me to make Setsuna turn into a cute soft boy like you."

That's right. This is real. I'm with him right now. He's right in front of me.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Even Veda doesn't have records of what happened. It's like a new born innovator that contains newly arrived details.

I went to my room after visiting Veda.

I saw that my door was opened and looks like someone entered my room.

And it was-

"Yo… sorry to intrude to your room. It's just my room smells like a dead rat, I can't take it."

Lockon was in my bed spinning haro like a ball on his finger. I closed my door then.

"Oi… its ok… for me to stay here?" he placed haro on top of head.

"You're already lying in my bed aren't you?" I replied w/ my annoyed tone.

"Eh? Really! When I told I'm going to stay here, I mean the whole night."

He continued to spin haro on his finger.

"Lockon. Lockon. Haro di-dizzy. Stop. Stop it."

"That's fine as long your going to sleep on the floor." I demanded

"Whoo… harsh. But cute!"

In the past, he never entered my room. Plus we don't get along well. But when he tried saving me-

"Haro, be my pillow…"

"Eh. Eh. Eh?"

I finally understood what a 'team' is and how he treats his comrades.

"Why don't you get your pillow and futon in your room?"

"Eh? Ahh… okay, I'll get it then."

Lockon went back to his room and I sat to my bed. Haro was left with me.

I chuckled.

"Tieria. Tieria. Why. Why. You laugh. Laughed?"

"Nothing. You're just cute."

Haro rolled on my bed. He was yellow but got red.

". you're… you're… cuter… cuter…"

I grabbed him and patted his head, even though he only has head.

"Haro… I'll protect Lockon. **We're not going to lose him this time.**"


	3. Chapter 3

"To end war w/ war is just so…"

I can hear other people's comments. It's true that the world hated us. The 'celestial being' but to end war, we need to force them.

Still, there's must be something that can do. Because if I'll try to change something from the past, everything can also change. And that's what I'm figuring out right now.

"Everyone we need to regroup. The formation's fine on the first battle but we need to try something out." Noriega-san commanded.

Lockon raised his hand.

"Hai hai… I have a request."

"What is it lockon?"

"I want **Tieria **to be my next partner." He looked at me, smirking.

Noriega-san chuckled. "I see… w/ the two of you combined. The enemies will lose in a flash."

"But that will be fast. Lockon, what will you do next?" alleluiah asked

"Hmm… we'll be dating…"

Everyone in the ship laughed after lockon's joke.

"Oi! I-I'm not joking! I'm serious here!" he scratched his head.

"Geez… Tieria, say something for me pls!"

"Idiot sniper…"

"Ah!"

I went back to my room. Smiling of course.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Tieria… Tieria…"

"Haro…?"

I catched him…

"Lockon calls you, lockon calls you"

"Eh?"

I went to lockon's room and-

"Yahoo! TI-E-RI-A!" he again clung on me.

"Thanks for coming to my Room! You are so~~ so~"

"Are you drunk?"

"Eh? Nope! Of course not!"

"Well you're always drunk."

I sat on his bed w/ haro on my embrace…

"Haro sometimes can be convenient for private aspects."

Haro rolled on my lap. "Coz I'm the sniper's assistant assistant."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Eh? What I mean is… ahh…. You know, I just wanted to… tell that."

He paused and I waited for an answer…

"L-let's d-do our best together! As partners." He shouted while getting red, he reached his hands to me.

I also blushed taking his warm hand.

"S-soft…" he whispered

"Hm?"

"N-nothing!"

Haro bounced to lockon's head.

"Ow! Haro! That hurts! Why would you do that?"

"Lockon lockon. Stop flirting. Flirting stop."

"Haro's really adorable…"

"Eh? You think so?" he's like a round cheese though, and that makes him weird."

Hero continued to bump lockon's head then to the face. "Ow! That hurts…"

"Hahaha…"

He blushed after hearing me laugh and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm gundam…" Setsuna rushed to fight the enemies.

"Eh? Ahh! Oi! Setsuna!" lockon panicked.

"We will leave the kid to you." Alleluiah left and

"Eh? Eh? Why me!"

"Lockon… setsuna's still a kid. He needs your guidance."

The move that wasn't supposed to be done. I just… did it.

"T-tieria… sure! I'll follow him!" lockon also left to follow Setsuna.

I sighed "With this… can it change everything?"

Talking to myself again even though I already knew the answer. That I'm still one step forward to change everything.

"That's already fine… Setsuna. It's fine."

Setsuna lowered his weapons.

"Now, let's go back…"

I just finished doing my task. And hurried to both of them.

"Exia… re-"

"Oh thanks! You gave us another reason to fight! We will revenge our comrades."

Two machines were going to kill more people. They went past Setsuna then… he slashed them.

Lockon smiled. "Setsuna…"

"This is what a gundam meister is…" Setsuna retreated exia this time.

We went back after…

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Still Tieria you're something. Finishing enemies on one blow."

Alleluiah talked while were still in our way w/ our gundams.

"that's… because it's necessary." I replied.

The real reason is….. Veda.

"Hehe… then teaming w/ me will be pointless… nee, Tieria?"

The reason why I'm winning our fights so easily and confidently. And I'm not afraid of everything.

I'm a selfish innovator back then.

"Tieria?"

"Ahh… n-no. I'm glad that you're my partner… and I'm not the only one who can finish them all you know. We have Setsuna."

Lockon kept silent after my reply then I heard haro.

"Lockon lockon, idiot sniper. Blushed blushed."

"Huh?"

"Oi Haro! Keep your mouth shut!"

"Lockon lockon's Happy happy to be your partner. Tieria Tieria…"

"Ahhh! Haro!"

I can't help but to chuckle.

This warm feeling and my comrades by my side. It feels like I'm one of them after all.

"Lockon, it's fine. Let haro talk…"

"Eh- ahh… hm…"

"Lockon, now. Red red…"

I can see him on my accessed monitor covering himself but I can see his ears all red.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Those darned terrorist." Lockon gripped his hands. "I will never forgive them."

Lockon's family was killed and he's the only one who survived along w/ his twin brother. And instead of grieving to their death, he decided to become a meister.

"Lockon cam down…" alleluiah patted him.

"How can I! They're just brutal! I can't take it any longer!" he almost snapped. To be honest, I want to… help him. And maybe, if I will… something might change.

"Lockon." I said softly and he gazed at me w/ a painful looking eyes.

"You become a meister to save other peoples life don't you?" I walked to him closer. "These sacrifices are just our scars in the battle. We need to endure it."

He looked away and clenched his teeth. You will not understand how important those people are to me. I can't just grip my hand and look away then endure it." His voice was shaking. And… so is my feelings.

"I can understand you." I went down and moved closer to him. "Humanity is like a treasure for me… they're the reason why I'm here right now fighting." I patted him on the shoulder.

He started cooling down then.

"It's just… revenge can't do anything. They can't revive the dead but just add Darkness to our hearts." I continued.

"Y-you… think so?" Setsuna looked at me.

"That's right."

Right now, I'm the one who controls this whole story. I can change any part I want to. And right now, I will show them how to forgive other people and to **Love and Trust**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: ****may contain some Typos in here (Nee? ****Viri9ian FuraMashi-aneki/aniki YO ^^ )**** but it won't stop me from writing this one of a houseki-like story xP ENJOY DEAR READERS! **

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƷ

It's funny how I told alleluia that "He's not fit to be a gundam meister." Since I myself is not worthy in the first place. I can't anymore imagine being 'my old self'. It irritates me.

"And who's this not fit to be a gundam meister?" lockon entered my room.

"Can you knock at least?" I looked at him, and of course annoyed.

"Whoaw! Sorry… hehe…" he casually sat beside me. "But that's how I treat people when I'm starting to like them…"

My heartbeat suddenly… went fast.

"So you know Tieria… thank you for… telling that to me… I was about to decide that I'll kill those bastards w/out mercy. But then, you're like a light that shined and stopped me from doing it." He looked at me smiling. He moved closer to me. "Tieria… I owe you…"

I can feel it… his warmth. I can see his smile, eyes. His red lips. I can't take my eyes away from him.

"O-oi… are you a stoic Robot? You're not even moving. That's kinda… creepy. Haha."

I feel stupid. That Up to this moment… I still believe that all of these happenings are just a dream.

"Tieria…?"

I was surprise when he suddenly touched my cheek. "Ahh… hmm… I see… that's great."

"Eh? That's all you can say?" he pouted. I touched his hand and pulled it away from my cheek.

"That's not cute at all…"

He continued to complain by pouting his lips like a little kid.

"Hey lockon."

"Yeah…?"

"Are you real?"

"Ah…?" he stared at me for a moment before bursting to laugh. "What's w/ you! Ahh… hahaha!"

He leaned to my face and placed his forehead to mine's.

"I'm quite real… see?"

I blushed… not knowing what to do.

"Hmm… you don't have a fever. That's weird."

"Eh?"

"Stop acting like that Tieria… you're just…" he paused and looked away. "You're just… making me… more confused."

This lockon in front of me… Is something indeed.

"What do you mean?"

He's like… helping me to change everything.

"You see… I… I'm…" he started shaking. The covered his face. "Ahh! I'm a coward! I can't say it!"

I went closer to him and grabbed his hand. "Lockon…" he looked at me. "Do you love me?"

He gasped. And so I am. I don't know if he was surprised because my thoughts were wrong or right. And maybe I was just… rushing. Rushing to finish everything In a flash.

"Tieria…" he just looked at me and chuckled weakly.

I'm being selfish again… I want to change everything this fast…

I'm so disappointed.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Since then… lockon hasn't visiting my room.

I find it funny that one wrong move can lead you to an everlasting cliff… I continued to fall deep through the darkness. If feels like… everything will repeat again.

"Whoa… that was embarrassing." Alleluia said while wiping his sweat then floated to seat beside me.

"What? Did something happen?" I asked him.

"Well… I saw lockon and felt… t-together."

"So…? What's embarrassing about that?"

Even though I find it weird. Somehow I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Well you see… lockon's comforting her and his arms around her."

But then. Why am I so annoyed? He doesn't even like me right? I don't have the right to get mad about it.

"So you were eavesdropping and saw them huh?"

"N-no! I didn't! It's just! I'm not even sure! A-and! Uhh… it's like a glance! I didn't see all of it!"

Alleluia totally denied all of it. But it's obvious. Lockon's types were of course cute, young, kind and smart girls. That's why I shouldn't be surprised about it.

It's… expected…

"Tieria…? Y-you're…"

"Sorry… I'm going now."

That things will not go swiftly as I want them to be.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

I can't sleep… seriously, what am I doing?

It's like. I'm waiting for lock- no… I'm not even waiting for that guy. I shouldn't expect something that will just let me down.

"Veda… tell me what to do…"

….knock….

That… surprised me… the knock's weird though. It's not like a fist. I stood up and opened it. And it was.

"Tieria. Tieria."

Haro. He bumped my chest and I embraced him. "What are you doing here?"

"Let me sleep with you w/ you sleep Tieria tiera."

I smiled. "Sure… you're like a baby, and that's adorable." Haro became pink as I hugged him.

I brushed him softly like a baby. Hoping that guy… will be as sweet as haro…

"Tieria Tieria…"

"You're not asleep yet." He floated.

"That's what lockon tells while he sleeps sleeping."

"Eh?"

"your name… name…"

I refuse to believe that haro can lie. But at the same time. My heart refuses to have a hope again. Because… its like. I'm just hurting myself.

"He's a pervert pervert."

I chuckled. "Don't tell jokes haro. I will not believe them…"

"haro don't joke don't joke."

He rolled beside me. "Because I like you. You."

This ball… eased my pain…

Even though just a little.

I hugged him tightly…


	6. Chapter 6

As expected. I can't change things so easily.

I again revealed Nadleeh this early. Just like I did that time.

"Sumeragi-san…" I entered the room.

"Tieria, I'm glad no one got injured."

"I'm… sorry…"

"W-why are you apologizing?" she looked worried.

"I made a terrible mistake I shouldn't have done…" I smiled weakly.

"You didn't… everyone makes mistakes… even you, Tieria." She patted me.

That's right… I'm also a human… I'm one of them. And another hope came to me. I cling to that tightly.

I smiled realizing how warm being human is.

"I'm glad that you're our captain…"

"Ehh? Ahh… ehehe…" she blushed. And everyone in the ship laughed.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƷ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƷ

I went out after.

I sighed deeply. I just can't take it. I'm an idiot. No, a failure… I hate it. I hate my existence. Why am I like this!

I can't change everything.

See? Even tears starts to fall to my eyes… damn it. I'm so fragile. Damn it.

"…!"

I suddenly felt a round ball behind me. Rubbing and rolling to my shoulder then in my chest.

"Tieria… Tieria… look look behind you you."

"H-haro…?" I quickly wiped my tears, and tried to hide my face… but I was too late when I turned around and saw.

"Stop that will you…?"

Lockon. He was carrying a jacket. "It's cold here outside…here."

He placed it to my shoulders then I wore it, still looking away.

"Revealing nadleeh is not a thing to cry about." He looked up. "Even the stars needs to spark so that humans can recognize them what they are."

"Huh…?"

"Haha… sorry for my bad comparison… I'm not really good at comparing this and that then telling it as an example." He chuckled.

"No… I quite get it…"

Lockon looked at me then grabbed haro and spun him like a ball to his finger.

"And there's this time… a moon needs to confess."

"Eh?" I looked at him confused.

"I love you… Tieria…"

He leaned closer to my face. "I'm the moon and you're my sun… I can't shine without your light."

With his face so close enough, he pressed his lips unto mine's. Then he smiled gently.

"Sorry for being a slow ass… I'm a sniper but a failure when it comes to Love… haha…so, umm… will you…. Love me back..? t-tieria…?"

I stood up and walked to the door… "The sun already knew the moon from the Very start… So, there's no reason for the sun to not love the moon back… Idiot sniper."

Lockon widened his eyes.

"Ok… you're also…bad at comparing… I don't really get it." He also stood up and crossed his arms looking so confused.

"I love you… Neil Dylandy."

I smiled, leaving him outside, completely frozen.

"Lockon. Lockon. Get hold or yourself yourself."

"H-haro… I can now…. Die…happily."

* * *

><p><strong>Some readers may think I'm not good at writing and make many typos, super shot chapzies, and I'm quite aware 4 that...<strong>

**So, this is my reply to all of them. "I'm still mada mada dane..." (not there yet ^^)**

**noobish side once again~**

**Be sure to read the next upcoming chapzies~ :)**

_ - Reign_


End file.
